


the kids are in love again

by lavab0y



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, but i need to practice my coffeeshop aus, dedicated to mariah the lashton queen, i typed this on the bus, it's probably shit, ok, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavab0y/pseuds/lavab0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton likes sugary drinks, but not as much as he likes luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kids are in love again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigglyjaehyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglyjaehyun/gifts).



ashton is no pansy. he is a Manly Man. he has power tools and muscles and he does pushups when he gets bored. he works at the gym for christ's sake. but he has one weakness, and that is a sugary coffee drinks.

no, none of that starbucks shit. he goes to the small cafe around the corner from his shoebox apartment, and it has absolutely nothing to do with the beautiful boy that works behind the counter. his hair is always in a floppy quiff, and he has a lip ring and ashton falls a bit more in love every time he sees him.

he knows its a bit weird that he has a crush on a boy whose name he doesn't even know, but Golden Boy (ashton's private name for him) remembers his order and smiles with all his teeth. sometimes his dimples pop out. on one occasion ashton had to excuse himself to the bathroom and press the heel of his hand to his mouth and scream into his palm as he jerked off in the bathroom to those dimples. it wasn't his proudest moment.

one day he sees another boy behind the counter with pinkish blue hair and a smile that means nothing good. they poke fun at each other and the boy makes Golden Boy throw his head back with laughter, his throat a long line that ashton can't seem to tear his eyes away from. he can't stomach their fond smiles and friendly cheek kisses.that day he leaves the cafe without his coffee.

**x x x**

today, however, he is in a hurry. he's late to his shift at the gym and he really needs his favorite drink, a latte with two shots of espresso and a cherry. he pushes the door to the place open and stops short when he sees Golden Boy dancing. he's shaking his hips, albeit a bit awkwardly, and lifting his shoulders and wiggling his arms and then he starts to _sing_. because holy shit, he has a voice like a really good apple, sharp and sweet and beautiful in your veins. ashton can't really explain it, and he doesn't even want to - he wants to keep this voice all to himself.

the song ends in a flourish and without even realizing, ashton starts clapping. Golden Boy jumps almost three feet in the air and ashton giggles. "sorry, i didn't mean to scare you! you're really god," he pauses, not wanting to call him Golden Boy out loud.

"luke, hi, i'm luke." ashton smiled, it fit him. he mouthed the name, testing it out. _luke_.

"well, luke, i'm ashton." luke gave a little awkward wave and ashton giggled again. no one person should really be this endearing. it must be illegal somewhere. a glance at the clock makes ashton remember that he's supposed to be in a hurry. "oh! i'd like a-"

luke put up a finger, silently indicating for ashton to wait, and darted behind a door emblazoned with Employees Only. ashton's mouth snapped shut, and his brow crinkled. what was he doing? luke came back half a minute later, smiling shyly. in his hand, he had ashton's favorite drink.

"the other day you looked a bit upset, so i made your favorite, but you left before i could give it to you. so i saved it for you." he sat it on the counter and smiled down at ashton, his dimples peeking out. "on the house." 

before he could stop himself, before he could stop and over-think, before he could worry about all the _what-ifs,_ ashton took the two steps into luke's personal space, stood on his tip toes, and pressed a long kiss to his jaw. "thanks luke," he murmured against the warm skin there, and stepped back, his face adorned with his own shy smile. luke had a hand hovering where ashton had kissed him, looking half dazed, half elated. with a last smile, ashton ran out of the shop. 

**x x x**

ashton was really late for his shift, but he didn't even care. there were ten hurriedly scribbled digits on his coffee cup and a cheesy pickup line, and it was _so worth it_.

 

**caution, the person holding this cup is hot! :P xx Luke**


End file.
